1. Field of the Invention
This device relates to a ball conveying game apparatus, and more particularly to a ball conveying game apparatus in which a ball is manually moved up and/or down along a vertical game board surface by conveying it from a starting point to a goal point.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art ball conveying game apparatus designed for moving a ball upward along a vertical game board surface to convey the ball from a starting point to a goal point, is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 58-179175 (1983). The prior art ball conveying game apparatus is constructed such that a plurality of ball support portions are movably arranged on a vertical game board surface. Each of the ball support portions is linked on an operational basis to a manual operating member, such as a pressing member, through an interlocking mechanism so that a ball can be transferred from a preceding stage to a succeeding stage of the ball support portions along a ball moving course by operating the manual operating member. Thus, a ball is conveyed from a starting point to a goal point.
In the prior art ball conveying game apparatus, however, only one ball moving course is provided between the starting point and the goal point. Therefore, a player can only strive, for example, to obtain a shorter time to convey a predetermined number of balls from the starting point to the goal point. This does not provide a great deal of fun.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-mentioned problems.